


Triangle

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [90]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Multiverse, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Through The Fire'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 29





	Triangle

Lust Sans sighs heavily, but no one paid any attention to him.

There was a large group of Sanses. It started with about a hundred and slowly went down, ever by dusting or somehow getting separated into other rooms.

At the moment the eight other Sanses he was with that to find a key with a triangle at the end- the huge room was broken into layers that made it look like a house. There were clues everywhere, some were false others true.

However, no one wanted anything to do with the 'slut'- he even realized that they were going down in number since there were many more Sanses that started in this room.

And from his place Lust saw one Sans find a key with the triangle, he was about to call the others were the floor flipped him over and he fell through the hole that opened up.

Lust glances down at the triangle key he had found but had no touched. But the way they had treated him, he no wanted to help anyone out.

Bending down he grabs a hold of the key and stands up once more. Lust had been ready for the floor to give way, however, this did not happen, instead, the wall he was leaning on spun around and he falls down a long tube-shaped as a triangle.

The tube was see-through, he would see other tubes all around him. Some had the square, circles and other shapes they could find, however, he noticed that these lead into death traps.

Lust continues to fall past the many death, opening up to a soft landing.

Glancing around he tries to see where he was and sighs in relief when he sees that he was in the resting room- the resting room the Sanses were allowed to stay in for an hour before going into the next challenge.

Lust just wanted to sleep, he was just so tired.


End file.
